<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All the monsters are human here by Kaerith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773500">All the monsters are human here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerith/pseuds/Kaerith'>Kaerith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Prompt One-Shots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Witchers and Thieves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerith/pseuds/Kaerith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have no idea what you're dealing with," the guy says. There's a supernatural growl to his tone that sparks something in Eliot's memory.<br/>Eliot takes advantage of his opponent's distraction to pull out his own knife. "I'll give your face some more scars." The guy seems surprised to see the knife, and Eliot presses the advantage with some whirling kicks that usually brings someone down hard, but this dude just shakes it off and Eliot's getting the sense that he isn't fighting a usual human. "What are you, man?"<br/>The man grins, his teeth bloody from the split lip Eliot just gave him. "Someone with my own silver blade. The question is, silver for monster or steel for human? What are <i>you?</i>"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Prompt One-Shots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Witcher Kink Meme (Dreamwidth)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All the monsters are human here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowFyire/gifts">rainbowFyire</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt <a href="https://witcherkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/429.html?thread=538797">Eliot &amp; Witchers, Leverage X-over</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They've done all the recon and prep work and are planning the final showdown.</p><p>"Same thing we've done hundreds of times," Nate says, "Sophie's the distraction while Eliot takes out the heavies. Parker gets down to free the women and Hardison does tech support while I will have the van ready to meet up at the side entrance."</p>
<hr/><p>Another fucking gala. <i>Different reality, same old shit,</i> Geralt mentally grumbles.</p><p><i>We've been here almost thirty years,</i> Eskel shoots back through Yen's telepathic link. He still finds Geralt's misanthropy amusing.</p><p>Lambert's thoughts are always easy to ignore. Doesn't have much going on upstairs anyway, as they say. During jobs it's mainly just mental babble about cars. Man sure didn't care for horses back in the day, but he's obsessed with automobiles.</p><p>Yennefer's stunning even among the well-dressed economic elite in the huge ballroom. Right now she's making nice with an older dark-haired woman with an accent that sounds faked to Geralt's ear.</p><p><i>Hey, keep an eye out for her,</i> Eskel tells them, flashing a mental image of a slim blond woman who is dressed like the wait staff.</p><p>
  <i>Your new girlfriend?</i>
</p><p>Eskel hardly bothers with a shot of exasperation at Lambert's teasing. <i>She smells off.</i></p><p>There are a few moments when Geralt just lurks around the edges of the room, keeping his eye on Yen as he circles around towards the door that will lead to where Eskel is. The sorceress has finally managed to get past the older women to get a hand on the party's host. The woman looks a little dazed, so Yen must have needed to whammy her with a confusion spell. <i>Got the code,</i> Yen says, and they move on to the next step of the plan.</p>
<hr/><p>"Who the hell is this guy?" Eliot asks Nate. He's run into a security man with a nasty face of scars and a head of hair like that sociopath in that <i>Country of Old Men</i> movie. This dude's a hellova knife fighter- didn't even bother to try to reach for the pistol on his hip.</p><p>"Who the hell are <i>you?</i>"</p><p>Eliot gets a solid kick in the guy's chest. "Wasn't talking to you," he grunts. He hears ribs crack, but the security guy just bounces right back.</p><p>"You have no idea what you're dealing with," the guy says. There's a supernatural growl to his tone that sparks something in Eliot's memory. Eliot can also hear a new set of heavy boots running toward them and catches a glimpse of a new bruiser in a suit with white hair in a ponytail. "I'm handling it!" Scarface says to him.</p><p>Eliot takes advantage of his opponent's distraction to pull out his own knife. "I'll give your face some more scars." The guy seems surprised to see the knife, and Eliot presses the advantage with some whirling kicks that usually brings someone down hard, but this dude just shakes it off and Eliot's getting the sense that he isn't fighting a usual human. "What are you, man?"</p><p>The man grins, his teeth bloody from the split lip Eliot just gave him. "Someone with my own silver blade. The question is, silver for monster or steel for human? What are <i>you?</i>"</p><p>The shock of hearing those words might have made a lesser witcher hesitate, but Eliot isn't a fool. He backs off from both Scarface and the newcomer but keeps a defensive position. He sees the glint of a thick silver chain around the new guy's neck and raises his chin at him. "Medallion?"</p><p>The white-haired guy grins and it's feral. "Wolf School."</p><p><i>"What's going on?"</i> Nate says. The other witchers can also hear the voice in his ear. Eliot's about to reply when he feels something that he hasn't in over twenty years: magic.</p><p>Sophie's coming up behind the Wolf guy, with another women who has her hand up and is probably responsible for Eliot's sudden paralysis.</p><p>"Now, boys, no need to fight. Looks like we're on the same side," the woman says.</p><p>Sophie's cautious demeanor relaxes as she walks quickly to stand next to Eliot. "I have no idea," she breathes to Eliot, her voice stressed. "My comm went out and she told me to follow her and I just <i>did</i>."</p><p>"Sorceress," Eliot says, even more on edge than he had been with the two witchers.</p>
<hr/><p>"They're also here to rescue the captives," Yennefer says. "She's from here, but the witcher is not."</p><p>"Obviously," Eskel says with a small smile. He puts his weapon away. "They safe to let go, or are you gonna hold  'em still?"</p><p>Geralt walks over to enter the code into the door Eskel was guarding and opens it. He looks back to the strangers. "What school?"</p><p>"Crane," the man mutters. Geralt nods.</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about," the woman says, looking upset.</p><p>Geralt can hear some frantic shouting coming from the witcher's earpiece, a man demanding to know what was going on. "Jesus, Nate, shut it! I really don't need a headache on top of all of this! Sophie's with me and I will work this out!"</p><p>"So you aren't a contessa," Yennefer says with her neutral mask of an expression. She already knew, of course. "I have had many problematic dealings with nobles, so that really is for the best." She waves a hand and releases the Crane witcher. "Anyway. Rescue mission."</p><p>When they get to the end of the tunnel past the secured door there's no one. Just a hole blasted through a wall and an open access hatch leading to the roof. Lambert's laughing in their heads at their stunned bemusement. <i>Hey, invite that Crane guy over for some booze! I wanna meet him!"</i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<hr/><p>"You must have known a mage with Elder blood," the sorceress, Yennefer, says.</p><p>Eliot takes another careful sip of the alcohol that a <i>third</i> goddamn Wolf School witcher had handed him. "She was killed pretty soon after. It's just me, now, from... home." He's spent almost three decades trying to forget that he came from somewhere very different than here. "How many of you made it here? Who did it? It wasn't the new Conjunction, because Emme said this place wouldn't be affected very much. That's why she chose it."</p><p>"There was the Empress of Nilfgaard, me, and these three pillars of society," Yennefer says, dismissively indicating Eskel, Geralt, and Lambert. Lambert's still yapping with Hardison about cars, while Eskel is sitting with Nate and Sophie and Parker, who is lurking behind Sophie. Eliot's with the sorceress and Geralt. Nate keeps side-eying Eliot threateningly because he obviously wants a whole explanation and backstory because the guy hates being left out of the loop. Eliot can hear Eskel explaining witchers and monsters to him, and Parker now believes that they're all space aliens. They might as well be.</p><p>Geralt doesn't speak much. Eliot's surprised when he suddenly rumbles out, "Must be hard being on your own."</p><p>He shrugs. "People are people, man. I floundered for a bit, but I have this crew now. Actually doing good again, y'know? But I ain't gonna run away scared now that I've met some other refugees. I suspect we'll stick with our teams, but no reason why we can't be friendly." Eliot raises his glass. "Just promise me your guy won't slip any of his homebrew to Nate. The guy's on the wagon and we don't want him to fall off again."</p><p>Yennefer grins. She's beautiful, but there's danger to every one of her smiles. "Lambert knows it's lethal to humans. He'll be pleased enough to have you as a new guinea pig for his experimental brews."</p><p>"Eskel and I have lost all our novelty," Geralt adds. "He just keeps making new poisons to get more blackmail material, but we're all out. You better watch your liver."</p><p>"Hey, Cranes are notorious for being quiet, sullen drunks. You folks on the Eastern Continent never heard that?"</p><p>Geralt just shrugs. "Hope it's true. Be nice to have some new witcher blood around."</p><p>Eliot shrugs. "Witchers and sorceresses ain't the only ones who can fight monsters now. All the monsters are human, here."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>